A durable, highly active oxygen reduction reaction (ORR) catalyst is an important candidate in developing proton exchange membrane fuel cell (PEMFC) powered vehicles. For many years, it has been known that carbon-supported platinum (Pt) based particles can be used as an ORR catalyst. However, Pt-based ORR catalysts often have issues with durability, due to the wide range of operating voltages that may be experienced in a single cell. These voltage ranges may stress both the Pt catalyst and/or the carbon substrate. Ways to improve the durability of the ORR catalyst and to enhance the reaction activity have been the focus of widespread research.